Sin retorno
by Ame Winner
Summary: A partir de ahora, el tiempo estaba contado y no había marcha atrás.


En lo personal, creo que Sirius se desligó muy fácil -aunque con justa razón- de ser un Black; me ha pegado una racha de HP así que, he aquí otro fragmento de historia para Regulus. Le estoy tomando gran cariño~

_Aclaración:_ En teoría sería la secuela de "No entrar" pero puede leerse en forma independiente, realmente no afecta aunque... sí, se pone más dramoso leyendo el otro primero xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin retorno<strong>

Comenzó como una pequeña y punzante molestia, una que podía evitar pensando en otra cosa, relegándola al punto más bajo de su interés pero luego, y sin querer, fue ganando terreno y colándose en su mente, provocando esa necesidad de frotándose el antebrazo; y cuando cedió, tan sólo un poco, la urgencia se instaló y casi se adueñó de su vida por entero..., como algo que debía de esconderse en forma vergonzosa, sobre la Marca del Señor Tenebroso aparecieron líneas rojizas, marcas de uñas, y después la hiriente picazón provocó una herida.

Su antebrazo sangraba, rascarse con tanta insistencia -y algo muy cercano a la desesperación- no podría traer otros resultados.

Se arrancaría la piel si pudiera, ese era un pensamiento recurrente, y se cortaría el brazo si acaso no lo necesitara todavía; bajo la manga y el vendaje, mientras caminaba por el Londres muggle, otra marca roja aparecía poco a poco mientras las uñas buscaban calmar la inconsciente pero persistente picazón.

Rascar, apretar, arrepentirse, frotarse el antebrazo y comenzar de nuevo; era un círculo vicioso del que no lograba escapar.

Había personas por doquier, voces intercalándose y conversaciones nuevas que aplastaban a las viejas; el ambiente era húmedo, frío y el aire tenía el mismo aroma que un baúl viejo y mojado que había permanecido cerrado por años albergando zapatos y abrigos de piel. Esa ciudad no era su lugar favorito, jamás se acostumbraría, pero caminar como un muggle resultaba algo tan vergonzosamente mundano que traía consigo una breve calma en medio de la agitada vida que llevaba a cuestas durante los últimos meses.

Estar ahí tenia una razón...

–¿Sirius?

..., pero no era eso lo que esperaba.

De pie, al otro lado de la calle y entre la gente que esperaba a cruzar, Sirius le observaba fijamente; y, siguiendo en descenso la línea de su brazo, era fácil adivinar que éste sujetaba la varita considerando la posibilidad de atacarle.

¡_GRYFFINDOR!_

–_¡Gryffindor! –replicó su madre–. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jamás nos habían humillado tanto! –azotó la mejilla de Sirius con la varita y repitió el gesto por segunda vez–. ¡Esto es peor que tú último insulto!_

_Otro azote, Sirius apretó los dientes, y la enrojecida mejilla comenzó a sangrar. _

–_Rodeado de sangre sucias y... _

–_Madre... _

–_¡Oh!¡Es espantoso! –añadió con voz alarmada, y un gesto de horror con asco entremezclado, que le llevaba a arrugar la nariz–. Sirius, es...eres..._

–_Bueno madre –la voz de Sirius se impuso, metió la diestra evitando otro golpe al momento en el que se levantaba del sillón–. Aún te queda un hijo. _

Regulus recordaba bien la conversación que su madre tuvo con Sirius, aquella tras las primeras vacaciones de Navidad que éste pasó en casa, rememoraba el azote en la mejilla de su hermano y lo sentía en carne propia al imaginar la dureza de la varita y el ardor sobre la piel; también, recordaba como los ojos furiosos de ésta abandonaron a Sirius para colocarse sobre él.

En ese justo momento, dejó de importar que éste fuera el primogénito.

No hablaron mucho luego de ello, no hasta que fue su turno de entrar a Hogwarts. La inmensidad del castillo le había hecho sentir diminuto, insignificante de una forma que no conocía y mientras observaba hacia arriba, tratando de alcanzar las torres del castillo, Sirius se coló entre los estudiantes de primero hasta llegar a su lado.

–_¿Asustado? –inquirió, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. _

–_Para nada _

_Regulus mintió, las piernas le temblaban y hubiera querido escuchar palabras más amables en boca de su hermano. _

–_Puedes elegir –Sirius añadió aquello, elevando la mirada hacia el castillo como él lo hacía–, con el sombrero... se puede..._

Era un secreto a voces, ¿se burlaba de él o no?

Tenía once años en aquel entonces y no entendió que Sirius no hablaba de Gryffindor, Slytherin o cualquier otra casa; no, su hermano hablaba de elegirle a él -por sobre su madre, olvidando el apellido Black y cualquier _buen modo_ inculcado en casa- podía elegirle o..., darle la espalda y abandonarle para siempre. Así era Sirius, éste podía haber elegido dejar atrás todo con lo que nació pero, no podía negar la sangre que corría en sus venas y el que ellos, cualquier Black, nunca darían otra oportunidad.

Él, ingenuo pero culpable, había hecho lo segundo: abandonarle.

Desde aquel momento, no habían vuelto a hablar...; al menos no como la gente cercana y familiar lo hacía.

Y aunque el mundo a su alrededor era ruido y caos, a pesar de la distancia, reparó en cada detalle con claridad; bastaba contemplar los rostros, el movimiento de esos labios y el conocer a su hermano, para entender.

–Nos ha estado siguiendo –alegó Sirius a su acompañante.

Era mentira, pero parecía lo único necesario para justificar un ataque. Al lado de Sirius, y aunque le costó reconocerle por ese aspecto extrañamente sano, Lupin se había inclinado hacia él hablando por lo bajo mientras ambos le observaban.

Y si faltaban pruebas, ahí entendió que ya no eran hermanos y que el otro le consideraba un traidor.

–Aquí no –Lupin pidió aquello, sujetando por la muñeca la mano con la que Sirius sostenía la varita–, hay demasiada gente.

–No me importa –Sirius soltó la replica, mordiendo las palabras.

–Hay que irse...

Y desconocía que clase de don tenía Lupin pero era capaz de calmar a alguien como Sirius, una mirada fulminante fue lo último que recibió y luego, entre el gentío, alcanzó a distinguir que ambos le daban la espalda para marcharse.

–No...

Su propia voz repicó en su cabeza; si le dejaba ir ahora, no le volvería a ver. Eso lo sabía, era una verdad ineludible y de las pocas que le quedaban.

Tanto como que, todo estaba muy cerca del fin...

–¡Sirius! –exclamó, con la picazón escociéndole el brazo–. ¡HERMANO! –su voz sonó irreconocible, pero siguió-. ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡Yo...

Dio ese paso para echar a correr, tenía la intención y la necesidad de retener al otro, pero no consiguió avanzar cuando el chillante claxon de un auto le hizo despertar de su propia imprudencia y darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de tener un accidente muggle..., rozándole la pierna, el armatoste de metal se había detenido de golpe antes de alcanzar a embestirle.

Regresó a la acera, ganándose un par de insultos del conductor y demasiadas miradas sobre sí, la luz seguía en verde para los autos y, sin volar o hacer un despliegue de magia, le sería imposible cruzar.

_Sin despedidas ni explicaciones..._

Tal vez, debía de ser así.

A final de cuentas, lo que había ido a buscar a esa ciudad ya lo llevaba en el bolsillo; enterrándose las uñas, Regulus volvió a rascarse el antebrazo sobre la Marca Tenebrosa que no se borraría aunque sangrara, más y más.

A partir de ahora, el tiempo estaba contado y no había marcha atrás.

**oOo**


End file.
